


Realizations

by Xenarios



Series: Realizations [1]
Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: F/F, Mikoto and Kuroko the canon here, but other couples the creator drool over would come in later on, sometimes OOC but mostly on track
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenarios/pseuds/Xenarios
Summary: In which Misaka Mikoto finally realizes. Valiantly re-identifies Shirai Kuroko's position in her life. Their life.
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto/Shirai Kuroko
Series: Realizations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885186
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. Late-night steak and a call

**Author's Note:**

> First real work on Mikoto x Kuroko, enjoy. Ignore grammatical mistakes plz (and my indecent writing). Feel free to leave anything for me, I'd really like to see ideas from everyone-will be taken into account. P.S. Check out the newest Railgun T! It's really hitting home, definitely worth the 7 years of waiting.

_SPLAT_. The sound of a certain hentai teleporter—

“ONEE-SAMA!!”

“—Kuroko! –What are you doing!”

“Onee-sama, today’s the day. Today’s the day you truly savor Kuroko, every single crevice, every curve, every twist and turn. Please, don’t hold back—”

“KUROKO!!” An enraged and terribly embarrassed Misaka peeled a naked Kuroko off her body and threw her where she belongs—Kuroko’s bed, of course. She grabbed Killbear with more force than required and stuffed her face in its belly.

Silence for a few beats.

Misaka loses. She lets out a frustrated scream into the bear and mumbles something like “dress the hell up”. A sneak peek over her shoulder after a few seconds confirms that Miss Shirai has, at least, pulled one of the blankets over to hide her body.

Huffing, Misaka buttoned up her gekota pajamas _(When did Kuroko unbutton those!)_ , flopped down on her bed, and glared intently at her hentai dormmate.

Kuroko is smirking like a demon. She winked a few times at the beet-red Railgun, decided against the better jurisdiction and spoke up.

“Huh, didn’t know onee-sama would be so eager to get in bed. You know, you could use me anywhere, on the balcony, in the bath, perhaps even in the classroom someday. When I can’t even moan anymore and you can’t draw the strength to explore me, we could retire to our last resort, the bed—”

“OH, SHUT UP!!!”

“But, onee-sama—I’m simply presenting the truth—”

“KU-RO-KO!!!”

_ZZZZZZZZZAAAP._

A blinding flash of light.

A moment.

A whiff of steak drifted from the window of Tokiwadai Dorms’ room 208.

Mmm. Delicious.

“…Onee-sama…that…was…not…called for…” Poor, sizzling Kuroko tried her best to sit up again on her bed but, miserably failed.

Misaka harrumphed and turned off their lights with a snap. “You deserved that…It’s past midnight! Goodnight—”

_Bleeeep. Bleep. Bleeeep._

Kuroko groaned. “My phone? Uhn, who would call this time at night?”

Misaka shrugged and turned over, reaching over to hand the phone to her best friend. “Unknown number.”

Kuroko’s eyes cleared of all drowsiness, replaced by the Judgement cautiousness that Misaka always liked.

“Hello?”

“Shirai Kuroko, Judgement, yes?”

“Who are you?”

“Always the same questions, immature children. My identity isn’t important. But you might want to hear this.” A dark chuckle is followed by a few footsteps, sounds of struggling and tape ripped off skin. Kuroko winced, having a very bad feeling about the situation…

“Shirai-san! Don’t listen to him, he’s—Ummfff!!” A kick delivered to the stomach most likely caused the muffled cry of pain.

That voice. Unmistakably from Uiharu Kazari, her fellow Judgement officer.

Kuroko clenched her fists so hard that her knuckles turned white. “You want to bargain, don’t you? Then place the bets.”

“Don’t guess my intentions, girl. Anything you say wrong would be reflected straight away to your cute little friend here.” And, as if to prove his words, another screech of agony from Uiharu came through the speakers of her phone.

“Kh!” Kuroko gritted her teeth and tried best to soothe her nerves. “Alright. What do you want?”

“I don’t want anything. My only request is that you come here, right away.”

“Location?”

“Your senpai Misaka Mikoto knows just fine. Ask her.”

Misaka blanched in the dark. _Why are her friends getting dragged into this!_

“I won’t hurt your friend in 10 hours—you have until then to plan…not that it would be any good for you.” A repugnant snicker comes through.

The sudden mentioning of her onee-sama stunned her for a few seconds, and terminating the call, she slowly turned to a blank-faced Misaka. Cherry-shaded eyes scanned the older girl’s face for answers.

“Onee-sama…are you connected to this…incident?”

Misaka looked at her but didn’t look at her. “Why, do you suspect me for criminal activity, Shirai-san?”

Kuroko’s tranquil expression broke for a second with the distanced attitude from Misaka, revealing a few streaks of the turmoil that’s happening within the officer. “…No, onee-sama…I don’t blame you for anything. But, if you know where Uiharu is, you…could…tell me, it’s okay…”

Misaka mechanically turned her face away from Kuroko. “I’m sorry. I don’t know.” _Or else you’ll be dragged into the depths of Academy City, and being a Level 4, you will only be disposed of by those bastards once they get the first chance. I can’t afford to lose my best friend._

“So—onee-sama—you don’t know? Or simply, you don’t want to tell me…” The slight tone of disbelief and hurt in Kuroko’s voice tipped something inside Misaka, causing an unignorable bitterness to fill her to the brink of a breakdown. _But I can’t possibly lose Kuroko._ “No, I…I really don’t know. I apologize.”

Kuroko reluctantly nods. “Yes, yes…What was I thinking, of course you wouldn’t know. The criminal has to be bloating. I trust you, onee-sama. Just,” She hesitantly looks over at a somber Misaka, whispers. “Stay safe, alright? Kuroko would always be here, ready to take on whatever burdens you.”

Misaka feels the intensity of Kuroko’s eyes on her for another few seconds, but she doesn’t dare look at the other girl. _She knows the truth; she knows I’m lying. Kuroko’s always been too smart, smarter than what would be best for her own good……_ The immense guilt of possibly putting Uiharu under more danger and lying to Kuroko is washing over her like an eyeless hurricane. _You can’t stop her this time, merely delaying whatever is to come. You can’t protect her forever, Misaka Mikoto,_ a voice murmurs in her mind, bestowing the ruthless but definite facts. Misaka buries her face in her pillow and screams once again out of desperation.

Kuroko stands up to comfort her but stops herself midtrack and sighs. _Sometimes, I wonder what I am to onee-sama. Perhaps just an obnoxious youngster. Who am I to comfort her when I can’t even complete my tasks dutifully?_

A few moments of hollow silence. Kuroko stands up and pins on her green Judgement armband with a swift motion of her hand. “Well then… I’m going to look for Uiharu-san. You’ll cover for me, won’t you, onee-sama? If the dorm mother comes for a check-up.” With that said, she grabs her belt of spikes and teleports.

“…Wait! Wait—Kuroko!” Misaka realized a second too late that her dormmate has already left. _The phone_ , she realizes with a tinge of fear and eyes the slim phone on their table that belongs to Kuroko. _There’s no way to contact her. No way to know how she is. No way to keep her safe._

_You can’t protect her now. She’s on her own._

A third scream rips through the night.


	2. Marred safety and a ripe cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the midnight call, Kuroko investigates. Misaka also does some (possibly illegal) snooping.

_Uiharu. Uiharu. Uiharu._

It’s been 3 hours. Kuroko’s brain is barely keeping up with the dimensional calculations for teleportation. _There’s no clear way to find Uiharu in the meantime. No clues, no assistance. I’ve already checked two surrounding districts manually and no avail_ , she quietly thinks to herself, not stopping for a second. _A second gone is a second more of Uiharu’s danger._

A stout building painted florescent yellow and equipped with powered floodlights comes into view. _I’ve reached the border of this district… another district down, nothing._

She nimbly lands on a rooftop and reaches into her pocket. _My phone, where is it?_ Kuroko’s eyes widen. _Oh right, I left it in the dorm…discovered that a while ago. God, my brain is messed up._ She sighs and looks out into the gradually brightening horizon. Where to now? It’s possible that the criminal has Uiharu somewhere on the outskirts of Academy City where she’s not familiar with, and it’d be basically impossible for her to even get a trace of Uiharu anytime soon.

_Think, Kuroko, think!_ Kuroko’s getting tired from the rapid teleportation. _If I don’t come to a conclusion within half an hour, it is very much possible that I’d get exhausted because of ability overuse and put myself in danger before any progress on saving Uiharu._ The best choice right now is to turn back and reach out for assistance to other branches of Judgement, if more Anti-Skill. Konori-senpai would be more than happy to help out. _But the criminal said something about onee-sama…what if onee-sama gets hurt after the authorities get involved? What if, she’s a part of the crime and gets prosecuted…and that’s why she’s trying to hide the truth from me today…_

_No. Onee-sama would never._

Kuroko tried to shake the suspicious thoughts from her head but found no use. Words from before started haunting her.

_“_ _Hey Kuroko… If I was to cause a great calamity in this city, what would you do?_ _”_

Kuroko didn’t pay much attention to the situation then, only on how her onee-sama didn’t push her away when she pressed her body against hers, and how tender onee-sama’s hands were. But come to think of it, those words must be hinting at something, something Kuroko doesn’t know and could also possibly be the reason why Misaka wouldn’t tell her about what she’s up to in the long, lonely nights…

_No, no, no. Kuroko, you promised to believe her and vowed to yourself to not pry. She’d tell you when the time is right,_ a voice in her mind coaxes.

_Uiharu’s in danger! She might be involved! How are you supposed to help Uiharu when you have no clue? You have to question her and request for backup from the authorities! Now is the time,_ another voice rebuts quite furiously.

_Shirai Kuroko, you have to trust yourself! Trust your onee-sama!_

_Shirai Kuroko, you told Misaka Mikoto back then that you’d stop her if she does anything wrong, even if she is the person you value the most in the world. Think logically!_

_Shirai Kuroko, if you question her abruptly, she would be so hurt! If she gets misunderstood by the authorities and receives consequences, her life could be wasted! Solving this on your own is the best way!_

_Shirai Kuroko—_

“STOP! Stop, stop, stop, please…” Kuroko croaked exasperatedly, crumpled to the ground in a fetal position, hugging her throbbing head tightly. She’s so lost and alone. This was supposed to be simple; find Uiharu, save her, put the criminal in jail. Just like any other case. But when Misaka Mikoto gets dragged in the scenario, she simply cannot face the status quo with a clear mind.

_No time to dwell._

She peered wearily at the watch she strapped on before leaving her dorm. _You can’t stop now, there's only 6 hours and 38 minutes left and running._

Kuroko stands up, wobbling a bit. _I’m in no state to continue searching, I need to go back for a bit and sort myself out, borrow some equipment from Judgement. At least now I know out of the three surrounding districts, two are free from criminal control._

* * *

Judgement Branch 177’s security system blared, only to be silenced after a moment. Misaka doesn’t know the passcode, so every time she “invades” the place, the security panel would have to be fried. She knows for sure that these actions are not approved so she hasn’t done this in a while, but this time, it’s for Kuroko! She has to find a way to contact the girl before she goes in too deep…

_Footsteps._

Misaka quickly dashes into the nearest storage room and nudges the door so that only a crack is open. A figure appears at the doorway and stops by the corridor to examine the security panel.

“Panel’s charred…” The person clicked her tongue, thinking to herself for a moment before walking in the room.

_Darn. I burnt the surface too;_ Misaka quietly scolds herself for being uncareful. _Wait, that voice…I’d recognize that anywhere!_

The figure did a little roundabout turn. _Twin tails, bowtie…armband…_

_It’s Kuroko!_ She couldn’t help but gasp a little at the sudden, undeniably happy, discovery. _She’s safe!_

Kuroko turned instantly to face Misaka’s direction at the tiny sound. Years of training have made her that even the most minuscule detail wouldn’t escape her observation.

“Show yourself.” Kuroko narrowed her eyes. _The storage room, hm? Not a good hiding place._ “If you’re not going to willingly come out, I’ll just have to drag you—I know this place better than anyone. You are facing the consequences of illegally entering a department of justice. I’m not afraid to send some of my little friends here in your body,” she says as she did a wiping motion at her thighs—little projectiles appeared between her fingers, menacingly sharp.

Misaka decides that she’s not going to counter the threat, knowing fully well Shirai Kuroko doesn’t make empty promises. She sighs and walks out slowly, EM field prepared for any possible incoming attacks. Fortunately, there were none.

“O—onee-sama? What, what are you doing here?!” Kuroko’s pupils dilated. Misaka Mikoto is THE single person she dreads seeing, and there she is. _Rotten, rotten luck,_ she cusses under her breath.

“I…I was searching for you…and tried to find a way to contact you…you didn’t bring your phone and I was worried you’d get in trouble,” Misaka mumbled, her words tumbling out, feeling the immense guilt all over again.

“So, you broke in? How many times do I have to tell you, onee-sama, that laws are laws?” Kuroko sighed tiredly and didn’t say anything more. She slumped down in one of the comfy sofas and closed her eyes. Lack of sleep is persistently tugging at her. _But I can’t rest…not yet…not before…I…find…Uiha…_

_She’s asleep?_

Misaka could only stare at the worn-out girl, feeling utterly helpless. She’s always been quite good at comforting others as a sisterly figure, but to Kuroko…and especially on these occasions where her secret doings get involved…there’s no perfect way to solve the problem and not expose her complicated relationship with the Board of Directors. Telling Kuroko about Uiharu’s location, alas, would ultimately lead Kuroko to discover the Board’s inhuman sins. Knowing Kuroko, the Judgement girl would probably do everything to stop the Board’s deeds, putting herself in a position opposed to the entire Academy City.

_I don’t even have the nerves to do that._

_But Kuroko probably does, and she could…_

The word she did not dare think lingered in her mind, sneering at her. _Die. Die. Kuroko could die._

“No, no, no. She would not be involved in the least bit,” Misaka muttered to herself, a new determination filling her. As long as Kuroko’s within her boundary of control, she would not be harmed.

Steadying herself, Misaka clears her throat. “…Hey, Kuroko?”

Kuroko’s drooping eyelids snap open almost immediately, obviously startled. “Yes, onee-sama?”

“Uiharu…I’ll be in charge of finding her, okay? I need you to stay and rest. You’re in no condition to catch criminals right now.”

“I might have to say no, onee-sama…no matter my state, this is my job. The kidnapper selected me to be the one who completes the quest. Besides, you’re only a normal—”

“—Citizen and not to interfere with Judgement work, yes, blalalah…I get it, Kuroko, I already memorized your words with ALL MY HEART,” Misaka teased and chuckled lightly, the statement causing the other girl to blush. “But I think I’m more fit for this task. Just this task. I…don't know where Uiharu is, but…I happen…to know a few people who might. So, can you…” she took a pause, walked over to Kuroko, and fondly stroked the teleporter’s cherry locks from behind, “…let me do this? Just this time?”

Kuroko’s downright ripe at the sudden closeness and affection from her onee-sama. Normally she’d already be urgently undressing herself; The severe situation here is forcing her to think straight. _As I have thought. Onee-sama knows where Uiharu is, but out of unknown reasons cannot tell me._ Brushing away the dawdling glumness of not being confided in, she halfheartedly nods and sighs ever so slightly. “Might as well. I don’t have any leads yet, and doing a thorough check of Academy City could take days…” She then leans back into Misaka’s gentle stroking palms and grins mischievously despite everything. _Onee-sama…her hands are so warm…_

“…But, onee-sama—”

“Mmhm?”

“I’m coming with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried with the title (as you can see, it's pretty obvious). Turns out I'm just not good at the art of titling. *sigh*


End file.
